You Are My Brother And I Am Yours
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Sequel to Big Bees And Little Bees. TF A: Bumblebee struggles with the dark side of his spark which Megatron placed there. Will he learn to control it or will Hot Shot help him finish his Decepticon programming? Who will get hurt along the way?
1. A Change Of Spark

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay sorry I hadn't updated this new story yet. My mind's been set on other things. This is for Aqua Girl she wanted me to update and I was going to Wednesday, but like I said I got caught up in things. But here it is and it's a little different so you will know. Sari is not a cyborg and she's not 8, I wanted to make her a little older in my story say 12 and now she's 16, and of course Blackarachnia is still good in my story and the whole Starscream thing didn't happen—yet. It's fanfiction I can do that and so I hope you enjoy the few changes I made to fit the series into my story:)**

It has been 4 years since that day. Since I and my brother _changed_. I can't believe it's been that long . . . or that I've lived with myself for that amount of time like this. It's hard for one to think, but being like this for so long—it seems like I've had it my whole life.

It's hard to live with myself seeing how a part of me wants to slaughter and destroy my only friends and the other part wants to help and stop thinking such things. My friends have tried and tried to help me with this condition, but nothing seems to work. I don't blame them for this, but my other side does. Primus I want so much to be normal again, but I fear I won't get that title back in a long time.

I have so much hate inside me. So much that doesn't belong to me. It belongs to _him_ . . . to him who put it in me. If there is anyone I can rightfully blame for my condition its Megatron.

It is he who induced me and my brother with part of his spark so we would remain loyal to him. It would always be me for something to go wrong with. It seemed to always happen to me ever since I tried to become an elite guard. I just carry bad luck . . . and because of that . . . my brother is gone.

Usual family hate their siblings, I did, but when they're gone you'd never have guessed in a million stellar cycles who much you'd miss and love them . . . and I do—I miss and love my brother Hot Shot. If I could do anything to get him back from Megatron I would, but if I even attempted to he'd take me and then I would no longer have that autobot feeling inside me. All know that if Megatron or Hot Shot gets a hold of me then they could complete my programming and turn me fully into a decepticon, but Optimus Prime has sworn never to let me get that far into their hands. Sometimes I don't see what all the fuss is over me.

I am just an ordinary soldier, and not very good at that. I'm short, yes I now admit it, and weaker than all else. Why would Megatron want someone like me? Well since he induced me with part of his spark I am a lot stronger now . . . now in my autobot side, but in my decepticon side. Hot Shot is the same way, but he is fully decepticon and is so hard to beat.

On numerous occasions he's beaten my comrades and almost killed them. He's left many human casualties which he would have never done before. I can't see my brother in him any longer. It is like Megatron took the very spark out of my brother and changed it with another's . . . I think that all the time.

Many a time I can't help the autobots. It's not because I can't offer it or I'm too weak all the time—it's for their safety. I have _changed_ before during a fight with the decepticons and almost put Optimus into stasis lock. Optimus shook it off as nothing and had me help again, but every time I'm near Megatron a deep urge forces my dark side to come out.

Megatron and Hot Shot seem to be the ones to see it the most and so use it against the autobots. Commanding me to hurt those I don't want to. I do it anyways because I wish to please Megatron whom I have called 'lord' before. The more I think about myself doing so the more I grow sick not believing I was capable of doing such things.

People have often referred to my condition as Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde. They find that humorous, but I don't because that is exactly me. I miss the good ole days when I didn't have to worry about turning into a monster and killing my friends. Just worrying about cracking a joke that would offend them to the point they'd hurt me . . . yea . . . those were the good ole days.

The autobots have been different ever since that day. Could be that we keep losing to the decepticons as they drain earth of its resources because of the new and strong decepticon Hot Shot, or that we have a former decepticon, Blackarachnia, in our ranks that makes everyone uneasy. I couldn't tell you to be honest. Like I said . . . I'm kept away most of the time.

Since I keep having these 'mood swings' Prowl has decided to try and help me stop them from even coming on. Meditating is a hard thing, especially if you're bipolar. After everything's that's happened in the last 4 years—Ultra Magnus and his team coming to earth, Swindle, the Dinobots, the Constructicons it all seems pretty normal in the good city of Detroit. But if one was to look close enough and just deep enough they'd see how sick and need of medicine the city was.

It so desperately needed to remove that sickness from within it and part of it . . . was me. As I sit in the darkness of my solemn room back at the base I try my hardest to concentrate and not think of my other side, but it's not helping. When I change . . . things happen that horrifies me and everyone. My optics turn blood red like Megatron's and like Hot Shot's did the day his allegiance was altered and our mood become like Unicron himself.

I can officially say I hate myself now. Sometimes I get so tired in trying to fight. It so tiring and hard to push this inevitable side of me away like it never existed. I can't even remember now what it was like before . . . what is was like to be normal. I can't remember and my spark sinks so much because of so.

It's like I've always been this way and always will till the day my spark extinguishes. When I began to think or even talk like this I get into lots of trouble with him 'so-called' friends the autobots. They try and make me remember what I was like, but every ounce of happiness that goes into me the darker side seems to devour and tear apart right in front of me as if to make her I'd never be that way again. It hurts so much to be like this no one can understand.

Sari's now 15 going on 16. She's grown up so fast and it seems like a blur, her childhood . . . I can't even remember that much and it kills me and her. She is also another who gets angry when I start denying my older self like it never happened. She wanted so much for me to remember who I was or what it was like to smile and be happy, but those days are long gone and have been thanks to Megatron.

When the Elite guard saw me they were more than troubled after hearing what happened. They offered to take me back to cybertron for better help, but Optimus denied them and wanted to keep me near. Ultra Magnus told him it wasn't a wise choice, but listened. Sometimes I think what would it have been like if I went back home. What would everyone say though? They would all treat me as a decepticon I just know it . . . it's the way they were programmed and I can't blame it—I was partially programmed to kill them all just like they are to hate me.

I can't tell you how much a burden it is to everyone around you and yourself to live like this, but all I can say is . . . it's so . . . very . . . heavy. Not in a million years would I think I would be meditating like ninja 'bot Prowl, but look at me now. It's all I can do to stop from changing. I sit here now trying to control myself and I can feel it coming on . . . the darker side.

I try my hardest to push it away, but my weak mind keeps saying how inevitable it is and there is no use but to give in, but I'm still part fighter and I can push it away if I wanted to. I try to keep it silent, the room I'm in, but once it is I can hear everything. Right now the autobots and decepticons are fighting and I can hear everything. My optics come online and for a split second they are red. I stand up and walk out of my room to the control center.

There I see Ratchet looking at our comrades getting thrashed around by the bigger and stronger decepticons. Ratchet does not notice me yet and so I creep in close to get a better look at the fight and it is then . . . I see Hot Shot. He is dodging Bulkhead's wrecking ball and doing a nice job in tiring the big guy out. Once I see him I let out a small gasp and immediately Ratchet turns to see me.

"Kid what are doing out of your room? And why aren't you meditating?!" asked Ratchet turning quickly to him.

I say nothing though, all I do is look at Hot Shot as he finds a place to land where no one can get to him and once he does he looks around like he was looking for something—or someone. It was me—he was looking for me. Somehow he knew I was watching him and somehow I knew he was looking for me. It must have been that brother's bond . . . you can sense your family anywhere, but it doesn't mean they are near.

It is then I see Hot Shot turn to look at the camera and it was then he smiled and knew I was watched. He placed one fist on his hips and, as if looking right at me, says—

"Bumblebee."

Ratchet let out a sharp gasp and turned to me pushing me away.

"Get out of here Bumblebee! You don't need to be here!"

He succeeded in pushing me out, but not before I heard Hot Shot say to me—

"Come to us Bumblebee . . . you're programmed to do so."

I knew he was right and in that split second my optics turned and my spark darkened . . .

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah! First chp done. Don't know when I'll update the next maybe soon, maybe not we shall see. Until then bye and hope you enjoyed :) Also if you listen to 'Animal by Three Days Grace' it sounds like BB kind of sad though :(**


	2. What Bumblebee Is

Ratchet's optics widened as he gasped seeing his dear friend change into the monster they've been trying to put away for so long. Bumblebee glanced at Ratchet with those evil optics that should have belonged to Megatron himself and all Ratchet saw was pure hate. Bumblebee bared his teeth as his mood darkened and his expressions became murderous. He gave out a growl as he pushed Ratchet aside like a cardboard statue and sped off out of the base.

Ratchet knew very well where this young 'bot was going to. This hadn't happened in years and now he had to tell the rest about the situation. He had to tell them 'Code Bumblebee' was up again and they needed to be on full alert. Ratchet ran as fast as he could back to the control and radioed Prime.

"Prime, Prime!" he called.

* * *

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Optimus halting his fighting for a split second as the doc 'bot cam on his comlink.

* * *

"It's Bumblebee, the kids escaped!" said Ratchet.

* * *

"Another Code Bumblebee?!" gasped Optimus his optics widening.

He then had to dodge a leg swing from Hot Shot as he neared to his position. It's not so easy to talk to another person as you fight.

* * *

"He came out and saw the fight on the monitors," said Ratchet recalling everything. "I think he's trying to get to the Decepticons like before. When you find him don't let him get close enough!!"

* * *

"I'll get someone on it right . . . away!" said Optimus quickly dodging another swing.

But the third hit him square on the jaw causing him to fall back a couple feet. He fell flat on his back as the ruble flew up into dust. Hot Shot just grinned in pleasure of his success in battle. Even though he didn't feel much he felt pleasure in hurting and killing just like Megatron wanted.

Optimus groaned as he lifted his head up and saw Hot Shot just grinning in pleasure ready to knock him down again once he was on his feet. He then turned to his side and Blackarachnia fighting off Blitzwing.

"Elita!" he called to her.

She turned and looked at him wondering if he needed her to come to his aid, but it wasn't that.

"Elita there's another Code Bumblebee!" said Optimus knowing she knew well what to do in this situation.

"You really need to lock that kid up," she said placing her hands on her hips for a split second.

"I don't have time for this!" said Optimus jumping up as Hot Shot neared him. "Just make sure he doesn't get anywhere near the Decepticons!"

"I've got everything covered huney," said Blackarachnia with a smile and wink as she jumped off to look for the oncoming youngling.

She jumped up on top a building and just waited. Down below the battle got heated as Megatron made his way past Bulkhead and proceeded towards Prime. She scrunched her hands into fists knowing they needed her help, but then again she was stuck here as a look out for a renegade Autobot. Being an Autobot was a whole new thing now from milliennias ago when you didn't have glitches programming.

Her optics widened as she noticed the yellow blur coming in. It was Bumblebee alright and he was just about close enough for her to shoot her web on him. He wouldn't be going anywhere once he was caught in her snares. Just as she readied to shoot him with extra strong web she nearly fell off the building as she heard a voice behind her shout up—

"Is that Bumblebee?!"

She turned quickly to see Sari. That fifteen-year-old really didn't know how to stay out of trouble."Sari what are you doing here?!" said Blackarachnia coming closer to her.

"I heard there was a Code Bumblebee. How'd he get out?!" she asked her ruby eyes shinning with concern.

"He just 'changed' like normal, now if you don't mind I have to catch him before—" started Blackarachnia turning back around, but halted seeing he was way past them now and out of reach for her web.

She sighed and bowed her head. In these four years she still never got along too much with Sari. Mostly because she was an annoying brat and always screwed things up . . . much like now. She turned to her and said—

"Thanks Sari. He's past my snare."

"Well we have to catch him!" said Sari about ready to go do it herself.

"No I have to catch him!" said Blackarachnia stopping her. "You're just a human Sari. There's not much you can do."

At that Blackarachnia jumped off the building racing to stop Bumblebee before he met up with the 'cons. Sari just crossed her arms not liking the little 'comment' Blackarachnia said about humans. She later inhaled and shouted after her—

"I'll be 16 soon you know!!"

Not that being 16 would change her humanity, she just hated being undermined. She hated being thought of as useless. Oh well, maybe one day she could actually be out on the battle field with them. It was dream of hers . . . to be one of the 'guys' or should she say 'bots'.

But the one she wanted to be near the most was Bumblebee. She missed him. It felt like he's been gone for so long and that she's eagerly waiting his return. He just hasn't been himself since he lost Hot Shot and half his mind.

Sari couldn't imagine what that must have been like. She just sighed and shook her head. She looked down at her key and wondered now what good it was for. The battles were more deadly and the stakes higher.

It was much too dangerous for a 15-year-old human girl. One so frail could get killed. What would the Autobots do without her? Maybe more things since she couldn't get in the way anymore, but then again humans have the best luck and Sari . . . well she's been lucky on few occasions more than an Autobot could say 'slag'.

Sari was quickly pulled out of her thoughts as she heard to horrid cry of Bumblebee, the dark one. She immediately raced her fastest to see what was going on. The reason though was because the Autobots found him and got to him before he got to the Decepticons. Yes he was a little too close, but at least they were holding him off.

"Bumblebee no!" said Bulkhead pushing him away as he struggled to get closer to the Decepticons.

All that was heard from Bumblebee was his angered cries that he wasn't going where he knew he had to be—with the Decepticons. His cries were just loud enough for Megatron and Hot Shot to hear. Megatron grinned and looked at Hot Shot saying—

"I see you brother's has joined us here Hot Shot. Why don't you go welcome him? He's been away long enough."

"Yes, my lord," said Hot Shot jumping off past the Autobots to get to where Bulkhead was holding off Bumblebee.

"Autobots don't let him near—!!" started Optimus, but was stuck in the gut by Megatron's sword hilt.

It was too late Hot Shot landed behind Bulkhead and knew just where to hit to bring him down. His knees were the only things holding him up. It'd be a shame if he lost control of them. That is where Hot Shot struck.

Bulkhead let out a cry of pain as he was slowly brought to the ground by the pain. As he fell all the way down Bumblebee stared at him. No thought in his mind at helping his best friend. He then turned his red optics to Hot Shot who just smirked at him only a couple feet away.

"It's been a long while Bumblebee," said Hot Shot with a slight twitch of his left red optic.

Bumblebee just tilted his head to the right a bit as he stared at his brother. Hot Shot could tell he was just ready for the taking. He just about licked his lips thinking what power they'd have when the two Decepticon brothers were reunited. They'd bring down the Autobots faster than they could blink.

His mind was very much like Megatron's. Only thinking of power and ways to improve victory in their ranks. One of the reasons why Megatron favored him so much. Very much like himself, and his younger brother as well.

Oh Megatron would be pleased if Hot shot brought the younger back to finish his 'reprogramming'. They have been waiting years for Bumblebee to come to them and finish what was started four years ago, but apparently the Autobots wouldn't let him go. They were very patient though and knew there would come a day when Bumblebee would just walk right up to them and join, and today . . . could very well be the day.

"Ready Bumblebee?" said Hot Shot holding out his hand for Bumblebee to take.

Bumblebee stared at it for a moment and then outstretched his hand just about touching his brother's. Blackarachnia soon came up behind and spat web at Bumblebee, she missed, but it was enough to stir him away from Hot Shot. Bumblebee backed away and started shooting at Blackarachnia. Hot Shot noticed this as he watched him, but soon Bumblebee turned on him as well and took aim and fired.

Hot Shot dodged the two shots and looked at him almost surprised. It was then he realized how flawed Bumblebee was. He needed his programming completed and soon. He was even turning on his fellow Decepticons. He was truly 'pure evil'.

"Hot Shot what is keeping you?!" growled Megatron seeing Hot Shot just starring at Bumblebee.

"Sir, Bumblebee doesn't know where his allegiance is!" said Hot Shot knowing Megatron was getting displeased.

"Well then show it to him! We don't have all day!!" he said bringing his sword down upon a tired Optimus barely missing him.

"Bumblebee, Bumblebee stop!!" said Hot Shot getting close enough to Hot Shot that he could embrace him.

Bumblebee looked at Hot Shot and just cried out in anger. He had so much anger inside him. So much for one so small and young, but Hot Shot didn't care just like any other Decepticon. He just wanted his allegiance.

"STOP!!" said Hot Shot grasping Bumblebee's shoulders firmly and looking him square in the optics.

Bumblebee just froze then and wasn't moving. His gaze was off and very unfocused. It was like no one was home. All began to wonder that as Bumblebee slowly went limp.

"Bumblebee?" said Bulkhead wondering if there was something wrong with his little buddy.

In a couple more seconds something happened none thought would. The old Bumblebee came back and snapped out of it. He saw Hot Shot standing before him and just gasped so softly. In his optics were the look of so much sadness like his other side was anger.

Bumblebee began to shake his head seeing Hot Shot begin to smirk. Hot Shot just shook his head to and fro and Bumblebee shook his back and forth.

"Come brother let us join Megatron like we were programmed to do," said Hot Shot with a smile.

"No, no I can't," said Bumblebee shaking his head. "I can't do that."

"Well why not?" asked Hot Shot. "Why deny what you are?"

Bumblebee just bowed his head and cast his optics to the ruined pavement. He had been meaning to say this for a long time, but never got the chance seeing how he was locked up most of the time for good reasons.

"I want to go with you," said Bumblebee.

At that all gasped in shock fearing this be the end of Bumblebee. Sari was near enough to hear this and so burst out in tears knowing she'd surely never see Bumblebee again.

"No! Bumblebee!" she cried.

But her mind never got the chance, nor did anyone else, for they drew conclusions too quick—to let Bumblebee finish.

"But that's not where my spark belongs. You may have my programming, but you'll never have my spark," said Bumblebee bolding glancing a Sari in his right optic.

She gasped and smiled so big, but forgot the Decepticons still had the upper hand. The fight went on just as soon as it ended for that short moment as Bumblebee spoke. Bumblebee found himself struggling to get free of Hot Shot as Hot Shot smiled saying—

"We shall see about that."

"No! LET GO!!" cried Bumblebee finding he was drained up energy to fight against him.

Sari was on instinct now. She ran out to Bumblebee right in the middle of artillery. She ran near him and Hot Shot noticed her.

"How many times must you get in the way worm?!" growled Hot Shot about to step on her.

"NO!!" cried Bumblebee feeling Sari grasp onto Bumblebee's leg tighter as her fate neared.

Just then Bumblebee's optics turned red and his strength and anger returned. He took Hot Shot's arms and swished them off him all the while pushing him back with a move that belonged to Prowl. Sari was shaking as this went on. She looked up and saw Bumblebee's red optics and saw them focused on Hot Shot.

She wondered if he even felt her trembling beside him. She wondered if her Bumblebee would ever come back. Soon enough he took out his stingers and started blasting at Hot Shot who seemed to stay put to where he was pushed at like he was in shock. Smoke was everywhere, but as soon as it cleared he was just standing there with no scratches just laughing at him.

"Is that the best you got?" he laughed as he took a run and jump landing right behind Bumblebee and locking his arms with his to where Bumblebee was useless to fight him.

Sari fell away from Bumblebee and just starred up at the two giants as they struggled against each other's might. She could see the tension in Bumblebee's arm joins as he threatened to rip off his own arms just to get free and kill. Hot Shot soon noticed the youngling in shock on the ground and so smiled as he began whispering no stop in Bumblebee's audio receivers.

"Come on Bumblebee, take up your gun and shoot her," He whispered as he took Bumblebee's right arm and pointed it at Sari who sat defenseless before them. "Just shoot her and ease your pain."

Soon there began a battle within Bumblebee. Sari saw Bumblebee's optics change from blue to red over and over again and she saw him shaking his head 'no'. his lips were mouthing what his head gestures were suggesting, but none heard a word. Soon after Hot Shot pulled his arm forward to her it was then Bumblebee began to speak.

"No, no, no!" he said the fight within himself seeming to tired.

"No?" said Hot Shot still whispering to him. "I am your superior soldier. You listen to me!"

"No, not Sari!" begged Bumblebee pleading with Hot Shot not to make him shoot her for he knew if he kept this up long enough he could and would.

"Not Sari, but why?" asked Hot Shot. "Come on little brother, my brother, do it. It will feel good."

Sari could now see the electric sparks in his stinger ready to let loose and kill her, but there was nothing she could do. She was frozen and as much as she would have liked to move, she just couldn't. She felt she had to stay for Bumblebee so he could start choosing who he hurts, but he looked so tired of fighting and ready to do it. One more whisper and she was gone.

"Bumblebee, do it for us—for the Decepticons, for Megatron our lord," said Hot Shot whispering to Bumblebee more smoother and softer enough to make him shoot.

"For the . . . Decepticons?" said Bumblebee his optics turning red for the longest time.

"Yessss," hissed Hot Shot like Satan himself.

"Bumblebee stop!" said Sari finally speaking up.

At that both brothers looked at her with slightly widened optics. Bumblebee on the verge of changing again.

"Don't listen to him Bumblebee. This is your life so you choose what is right and what is wrong!" said Sari almost with tears in her eyes for him.

"But . . . I don't know what is right or wrong," said Bumblebee as his red optics began to fade.

"Yes you do, just listen to you spark!" cried Sari her tears stopping her from speaking anymore.

"Fine!" growled Hot Shot very displeased. "If you will not kill her then kill Optimus Prime!" he said tossing Bumblebee around towards Optimus. "I order you Decepticon!"

As Hot Shot let go of his arm Bumblebee found himself aiming at Optimus. He couldn't stop and knew he was going to shoot.

"O-optimus I can't—control—myself—I'm going to shoot—LOOK OUT!!" cried Bumblebee as he shot at Optimus.

Optimus was too worn out and weak to dodge and so knew he was gone. Normally Bumblebee's stingers wouldn't bother him too much, but powered up with Decepticon programming, not to mention Megatron's it can be leathal. Optimus gasped, but apparently it wouldn't be his last as Bulkhead, in the nick of time, shot out his wrecking ball hitting Optimus far away from the blast. It may have knocked out Optimus for a short while, but at least he's still online. Before everyone knew it the battle was over and the Decepticons were retreating.

Hot Shot would have taken Bumblebee, but Blackarachnia and Prowl came to Bumblebee's aid and guarded him from his brother who wished only the worst for him. Hot Shot had no choice but to follow his commander and leave vowing he'd came back for Hot Shot and finish his programming. Bumblebee fell to his knees and sat on the ground just shaking from what he was about to do. He looked at Sari who was but a few yards away and just couldn't look at her.

He was overcome with sorrow at what he knew he would have done. He would have shot her and in that state of mind he wouldn't have regretted it. Oh how did he come to someone like this? He should have known better than to leave his room to look at the monitors.

Bumblebee took his knees to his face and just began to cry. Since transformers had no tears it was harder to express sadness, but all knew Bumblebee was sad at this moment. Sari came up to him and touched him on the back letting him know she was there, but Bumblebee only turned from her and wished for darkness and silence where no one knew he existed.

Everyone got out alive—barely thanks to him. He seemed to always screw things up because of this 'disease'. He wanted so much to be normal again, but Hot Shot just brought back to him what he knew was inevitable . . . he was part Decepticon. And soon . . . he'd be whole.

**Hot Shot's girl: Wooo, it's 5 in the mornin' almost 6. I didn't think this chp was gonna be this long, but hey it was and I hope you enjoyed it. A lot more things happen later on and most of it is bad. You'll see what I mean later on if you 'know' me ;D**


	3. Sari, Bumblebee's Tired

"How is Bumblebee Ratchet?" asked Optimus coming up to Ratchet.

"I'd say normal if he was his 'other' self, hhh, but he's not. He's not well Prime and he knows it," sighed Ratchet dropping his shoulders in sadness.

Optimus just bowed his head and shook it. It had been years since Bumblebee had been like this. The Autobots back on Cybertron are still trying to figure out a way to erase his separate programming, but so far they couldn't. Megatron was pure evil and he had to corrupt something and frail and innocent as Bumblebee. Part of his depression being about Hot Shot.

It's not easy having a brother in the Decepticons. Optimus knew. He had friends who had brothers in the Decepticons. It wasn't easy to deal with, especially when they try to kill you all the time. Hot Shot didn't, he would if he was so ordered seeing how his love for his brother was no more, but yet he still calls him brother and wants to be near him.

Optimus only hoped that was a part of the old Hot Shot hanging on and not just part of Megatron's possessiveness. He seriously doubted it. Hot Shot was all Decepticon. That old saying 'Once a Decepticon always a Decepticon' wasn't helping.

Everyone knew no Decepticon ever returned to the Autobots. Bumblebee was well aware of this and so had so much doubt, too much doubt upon his little shoulders. It was like he was carrying the world when it wasn't his to carry. He didn't ask for it, just ill-fate happened to chance upon him.

Poor, poor Bumblebee was all anyone could say. They tried their hardest to cheer him up, but no matter what they did nothing happened or worked. He hadn't smiled in so long. Everyone began to forget what it was like to see him smile.

They wanted to see the bubbly Bee again, but feared he too had forgotten. It took a toll on everyone. Bumblebee didn't mean to do it was just . . . him now. They all wondered how long it'd be before he'd break. They all knew it was coming and they all knew it would be Bumblebee's undoing.

He'd likely end up killing them all, no matter how much he loved them. They were, sadly, preparing for that day. All knew it was coming and wanted to be on full alert when it happened. They all felt ashamed for doing such a thing, they felt like they had just given up on Bumblebee when they should do everything in their power to help him . . . well you see . . . there's the thing . . . they had.

All they could do now was wait and it got so tiring. It was hopeless that's what it was. Autobots should never be hopeless. It wasn't their nature to be, but when the Decepticons were so strong and so pressing their evil on them they couldn't help it.

Perhaps . . . they should have taken Bumblebee to Cybertron. They can't do anything here except put him in danger. In danger of becoming a full Decepticon. In danger of letting his brother and Megatron get to him when they all knew it wasn't best for him.

No matter how much Bumblebee begged to be released to the Decepticons to ease his pain they couldn't do it. It was for his own good. They couldn't give in to the Decepticons. He had to understand that he had to deal with the pain in order to still have his friends, for he'd probably kill them if he was Decepticon.

Prowl would try and meditate with him to help him get his 'other side' under control. It seemed to work at first, but things just kept drifting away and getting worse. It seemed the more encounters with Hot Shot and Megatron Bumblebee seemed to grow more dark. Bumblebee could feel himself growing darker . . . and slipping away.

"Now try and concentrate Bumblebee," said Prowl sitting with him in their meditating position.

"This is just stupid! It never works," said Bumblebee crossing his arms.

"I don't need your other side speaking to me," said Prowl glancing a hard glare at Bumblebee.

"Actually . . . that was me," said Bumblebee casting his optics down, his tone actually a bit comical.

"Bumblebee?!" gasped Prowl standing up and starring at him.

He hadn't heard Bumblebee use that tone of voice since he was 'changed'. Bumblebee looked up at him confused, but in a split second his optics turned red and a evil grin formed on his lips as he said—

"Yea?"

Prowl's spark sank seeing this, but he only backed up as Bumblebee stood up and and come towards him.

"What's a matter, you scared?" he hissed.

He then lunged at Prowl, but found he wasn't there. He was behind Bumblebee just observing him.

"Bumblebee," he called to him.

Once Bumblebee turned he was normal again. His optics were blue and confused.

"Prowl?" he said looking at Prowl. "I did it again didn't I?"

Prowl just sadly shook his head 'yes'.

"FRAG!!" he shouted shooting his head down.

"Don't worry, I was in no harm. We can try again," said Prowl coming towards him.

"But I was!" gasped Bumblebee. "If I actually hurt you . . . I'd never forgive myself!"

"Bumblebee stop," said Prowl trying to calm down his friend.

Bumblebee then turned and ran out of the room. Prowl just sighed and knew it'd take a while till Bumblebee would want to try again. Bumblebee almost ran out of the warehouse until he ran into Sari completely knocking her down on her tailbone.

"Ow! Hey!" she cried looking up at the dumb idiot who knocked her over. "O-oh, Bumblebee?"

She had never seen him out of his room in a long while. It was just different that's all. She actually hadn't been knocked down by him in a while. His accidents of jokes ceased shortly after . . .

"I'm sorry Sari," said Bumblebee going to help her up.

"Don't be," she said getting up herself. "It was my fault."

"No, it was mine," said Bumblebee. "I just had to get away."

"From HERE?!" she said. "And have the Autobots have to save you again?!"

"Do you know how much I am TIRED of being SAVED?!" he shouted a hint of red in his optics.

Sari's eyes widened and she gasped. Bumblebee had then noticed what he just did. He yelled at Sari. He never yells at Sari.

"Sari I . . ." he started seeing the tears swell up in her eyes.

"IT'S NOT JUST YOU BUMBLEBEE!!" she cried her shouts being able to be heard through the whole facility. "I'M TIRED TOO!! You think I should treat you any different just 'cause you're part Decepticon?! NO! I'm tired too . . . I miss you Bumblebee . . . I'm tired of acting like everything's normal when my best friend is anything BUT THAT!! I'm tired of faking hope. I don't know if you can be saved . . . I wish you could but . . . I'm just so tired!!"

At that Sari covered her eyes and ran outside. A part of Bumblebee, his part, told him to run after her, when another part told him to leave the crying glitch alone. He couldn't listen to the other one 'cause Sari was far from glitch, at least . . . he thought so. He hasn't been around her life that much now-a-days.

He shook it off and so started to run off, but Optimus and Ratchet stopped him with their weapons raised just in case he's trying to make another escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ratchet with his arm magnets out and sparking.

"After Sari," said Bumblebee.

"Aw no, you're not getting her too," said Ratchet not understanding what it was for.

"No, not to kill her—just to—go after her," said Bumblebee not being able to put it in words.

"I don't follow," said Ratchet lowering his weapons.

Optimus then shook his head understanding and so looked at Bumblebee saying softly—

"I understand him."

"You do?" asked Bumblebee. "You don't think I'll change once I step out of those doors?"

"You might, you might not," said Optimus crossing his arms. "But we can always have Teletran 1 watch out for you. We all heard Sari Bumblebee, go . . . she needs Bumblebee."

"Are you sure Prime?" asked Ratchet looking at him.

Optimus just smiled and shook his head replying 'yes'. Optimus then sighed—

"But make sure she get's Bumblebee."

Bumblebee gave off a weak smile, but it was a smile. He then ran off to find Sari. Optimus sighed and walked inside.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Prime," said Ratchet watching him leave.

"So do I," said Optimus casting his optics down hoping Sari could bring Bumblebee back out.

Bumblebee looked almost everywhere. Once he came to the docks he found Sari looking over the pier just watching the water swash as the sun set. She sighed and bowed her head. Bumblebee stopped before he came to her, but then walked up to her and said—

"Hey."

Sari's eyes widened and she turned to see Bumblebee outside and looking for her. She gasped seeing him weakly smile. She hadn't seen him smile in so long it was just so beautiful to see him happy again. Sari cocked her head to the right and turned saying—

"Join me."

Bumblebee took a step forward, but all of the sudden his optics turned red and he was ready to rip Sari to shreds, in a second later he shook it off and inhaled. That was close, but he managed to keep it under control. He came up next to Sari and just watched the sun set.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked with a smile.

"Yea," sighed Bumblebee learning how to smile again. "Being cooped up in the base I almost forgot how beautiful earth's sun sets were."

"Well I want you to never forget it Bumblebee," she said looking at him with sparkling maroon optics.

"I'll try," said Bumblebee.

Sari just fingered her key remembering the good ole days before . . . well she didn't want to think of it now. She sighed and then had to ask Bumblebee. She turned her head and asked—

"Bumblebee, when Hot Shot told you to kill me why didn't you? You said 'No not Sari'."

"I . . . I'm not really sure," said Bumblebee. "It could be that you're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

At that Sari tilted her head away and blushed just a bit. She sighed as she placed her chin on her arms and watched as the sun hit the water. She looked down and watched the fish below. In her heart she was still hurting.

Soon enough Bumblebee glimpsed a tear fall in the ocean and hear a couple of sniff from her. She was crying again. He came here to show her not to cry so what was he to do? He saw Sari fighting with herself not to cry . . . to be strong, but she was just so young to have this must trouble around her—it wasn't fair.

Bumblebee bowed his head and scanned his thoughts on what to do. He then looked at Sari again and she was wiping her eyes from the tears that seemed to get worse and worse the more she tried to stop. Bumblebee then inhaled and reached out to her taking her in his hands for she had grown quite a bit for him to pick her up in just one hand. He feared she'd scream at him again, but once he had a grip on her he quickly placed her on his abdomen and she just fell apart.

"Oh Bumblebee!" she cried letting everything out.

Bumblebee just looking up into the sky as the stars came out. He inhaled again with ever sob delving deep in his spark and ripping him apart. Bumblebee wished he could cry now to let it all out. He had so much pain inside him too, just like Sari.

"I'm so sorry," he gagged bowing his head ashamed to make a 15 year old go through this.

"Bumblebee!" she cried her small hands touching his chest and just shaking.

"I'm so so sorry," he said looking out to see the sun had just set.

Sari then looked up at Bumblebee with watery eyes and then crawled up to hug his face to let him know it wasn't his fault and she still loved him no matter what.

"No . . . I am," she cried her tears staining his face.

"For what?" asked Bumblebee his emotions getting the best of him.

"For not having hope in you Bumblebee. I'll always have hope in you if you have hope in me," she cried hugging him tighter. "Please don't leave me."

Bumblebee then placed his hand on her back and looked down at her. She then looked up at him and he said with a soft and sad smile saying—

"As long as you don't leave me."

Sari then shook her head and laid back on him just letting the last of her tears drown out. Bumblebee told the truth. If anything happened to Sari he didn't know what he'd do.

**Hot Shot's girl: yea, sorry I haven't updated this in FOREVER. Well I hope you enjoyed it just saying the other one will be about Sari's 16th B-day :D But will it be a good one? Find out on the next chp ;D**


End file.
